Natara Williams
Special Agent Natara Williams is a psychological profiler working for the FBI who becomes Det. Mal Fallon's partner in the SFPD. Born on October 24th 1980, Natara Williams is of Indian (South Asian) ethnicity. Her original name at birth is Natara Mansingh. Natara comes from a rich background, with her father being an industrialist and the 113th richest man in the world. She adopted the last name "Williams" to avoid preferential treatment upon entering college. She has been described as stunningly beautiful on various occasions by various people throughout the series. Natara originally planned to head into the business world, but became fascinated by criminal psychology after the murder of a close friend. She has been with the FBI for 6 years and is considered a highly capable profiler. Natara's choice to enter law enforcement has estranged her from her father. She feels guilty for accidentally shooting her former partner and ex-boyfriend, Shawn Mallory. In Volume 4, Chapter 5, she ends her relationship with Shawn Mallory. In Volume 6, she started an on-and-off relationship with district attorney Oscar Santos. She also reveals to Oscar that she shares a connection with Mal and that she trusts him completely as well as that it's difficult not to when they save each other's lives on a regular basis. In Volume 7 and 8, the closeness between Mal and Natara increases. In Volume 9, chapter 3, Oscar Sa ntos, her current boyfriend, asks her for her hand in marriage but faces disappointment since she does not squeal in delight or say yes immediately or react in any way in which he wanted her too. But Natara is in a state of shock, she knows that she is not ready and can only think of calling Mal, talking to him and ask him for advice. She is unable to contact him, which makes her anxious. She knows she is not ready for this. Mal, on the other hand, is in Las Vegas with Det. Blaise Corso on a mission to save his father from the Flores Drug Cartel. In Vegas, Mal does answer Natara's call once, but he is hurt, and Blaise asks him to take off his shirt to apply antiseptic. Natara hea rs this and misunderstands. Back in San Francisco, Mal calls Natara to the pub to talk over something. When Natara enters, she sees Mal and Blaise talking very animatedly and she could make out that their words were tender, though this was not true, Mal was telling Blaise that she is his best freind. With tears in her eyes, she walks out without meeting Mal. Mal looks toward the door but does not see Natara leave. Natara sits in her car and drives off to Oscar's house and says that she is ready to marry him. Trivia *Her favorite type of food is Chinese, especially Mongolian beef take-out. *She likes horses but hates cats. *Her greatest fear is that she's the kind of person that can't be loved and can't love back. She doesn't know whether she'd be able to really trust another person so completely. *In the Surviving High School episode, April Fools, it is revealed that Natara has worn braces in highschool and had "downed" her love life. Category:Characters Category:Characters